A known seat device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,153B2 includes a reclining mechanism, an angle position memorizing mechanism and an operation lever. The reclining mechanism rotatably supports a movable member provided at the seat back side relative to a fixed member provided at the seat cushion side and has a locked state in which the relative rotation of the movable member relative to the fixed member is limited within an predetermined regular angle range so that the movable member is held at an angle position relative to the fixed member and an unlocked state where the movable member is allowed to rotate relative to the fixed member.
The angle position memorizing mechanism connected to the movable member memorizes the angle position of the reclining mechanism being in the locked state. The operation lever connected to the reclining mechanism to be moved from an initial position thereof to an operating position thereof so as to change the state of the reclining mechanism from the locked state to the unlocked state for adjusting the angle of the seat back.
The angle position memorizing mechanism provided integrally with the reclining mechanism includes another operation lever for reclining the seat back in the forward position, and such operation lever is different from the aforementioned operation lever for changing the state of the reclining mechanism from the locked state to the unlocked state. Further, the angle position memorizing mechanism is activated by such operation lever used for reclining the seat back in the forward position so as to restore the seat back being reclined in the forward position (outside of the regular angle range) to its original position (within the regular angle range) before being reclined in the forward position.
According to the known seat device, the seat back is reclined in the forward position not using the operation lever for adjusting the angle of the reclining mechanism but using the operation lever for reclining the seat back in the forward position. Therefore, a user of the seat must conduct a complicated operation.
Thus, a need exists for the seat device to include a single operation lever which is used to recline the seat back in the forward position and adjust the angle of the seat back. Further, the seat back is returned to seating position which is before the seat back is recline